As a substitute for transparent flat glass, transparent materials having non-shattering nature or greater shatter resistance than glass have been widely used in these years. For example, plastic substrates, especially polycarbonate resins, due to their excellent properties including transparency, impact resistance, and heat resistance, are currently used as structural members in place of glass, in various applications including windows in buildings and vehicles, meter covers and the like.
However, it is strongly desired to improve the surface properties of molded polycarbonate resins because their surface properties like mar resistance and weatherability are poor as compared with glass. Nowadays, polycarbonate resins intended for use as vehicle windows, road noise barriers or the like are desired to withstand weathering over ten years.
Known means for improving the weatherability of molded polycarbonate resins include lamination of an acrylic resin film having good weatherability to the surface of polycarbonate resin substrates, and provision of a UV absorber-containing resin layer on the polycarbonate resin surface by coextrusion or the like.
Also, known means for improving the mar resistance of molded polycarbonate resins include coating of thermosetting resins such as polyorganosiloxane and melamine resins and coating of polyfunctional acrylic photo-curable resins.
Further, a method of producing a transparent part having both weatherability and mar resistance is disclosed in JP-A 56-92059 and JP-A 1-149878. UV-absorbing transparent articles are known comprising a resin substrate, an undercoat layer having a large loading of UV absorber added, and a protective coating of a colloidal silica-laden polysiloxane coating composition formed on the undercoat layer.
However, the heavy loading of UV absorber into the undercoat layer gives rise to several problems. The heavy loading can adversely affect the adhesion of the undercoat layer to the underlying substrate or the overlying protective coating of a colloidal silica-laden polysiloxane coating composition. The UV absorber will escape from the undercoat composition via volatilization during heat curing step. On outdoor use over a long period of time, the UV absorber will gradually bleed out, exerting detrimental effects like cracking and whitening or yellowing. It is unacceptable from the standpoint of mar resistance to add a large amount of UV absorber to the colloidal silica-laden polysiloxane coating composition of which the overlying protective coating is made.
It is known from JP-A 8-151415 to form a protective coating on the surface of a synthetic resin or the like using a mixture of a benzotriazole or benzophenone-derived UV-absorbing vinyl monomer and a vinyl monomer copolymerizable therewith as a coating component. This protective coating, however, has only limited mar resistance since it is made of a vinyl polymer.
It is also known to form a coating on a resin substrate to produce a multilayer resin article using a copolymer of a benzotriazole or benzophenone-derived UV-absorbing vinyl monomer, an alkoxysilyl-containing vinyl monomer, and a vinyl monomer copolymerizable therewith as a coating component, the coating having adhesion to the resin substrate and imparting weatherability to the article. See Japanese Patent No. 3102696, JP-A 2001-047574, JP-A 2001-114841, and JP-A 2001-214122.
In these patents, coated articles having mar resistance and weatherability are manufactured by using a copolymer-containing composition to form an undercoat, and forming a colloidal silica-laden polysiloxane resin coating on the undercoat. These articles are noticeably improved in the adhesion of the polysiloxane resin coating and weatherability. Since the crosslinking network formation of alkoxysilyl groups in the undercoat does not proceed to a full extent, post-crosslinking of residual (or uncured) alkoxysilyl or hydroxysilyl groups can occur with the passage of time, inviting the likelihood of introducing strain to the coating and thus causing defects like cracks and delamination. That is, the coated articles are still insufficient in long-term weathering. In addition, when the coating is exposed to rapid changes of the ambient temperature, especially changes at relatively high temperature, the likelihood of crack occurrence by post-crosslinking is increased.